The present invention relates to a process for recovering materials from single-core installation cables, the core being made of non-magnetic material and plastic insulation. The present invention relates further to a construction of an apparatus desired for implementing the process.
It is known a Swedish process for recovering copper from cables with plastic insulation, comprising grinding the whole conductor, followed by separation of a product obtained in a separator. Copper obtained by this process as a powder allows to recover up to 60% copper brought to the recovery process.
Other process known inter alia from the Polish application of the utility model No 91974 consists in separation of the insulation from metal conductors by means of a knife arranged in a groove of the guide roll. In addition there is a scraper mounted at the roll. The knife is arranged at a pin through the torsional arm coupled with a control mechanism. The process is not suitable for bunched installation conductors due to easy damage of a core.